


It Was a Pleasure To Burn....

by Tritail



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Adult | Roman, Angst, Kid Mortality | Patton Sanders, Patton is precious bean, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman burns stuff, Teen Virgil, Virgil is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritail/pseuds/Tritail
Summary: A simple Farenhight 451 AU





	It Was a Pleasure To Burn....

It was a pleasure to burn.

It was a pleasure to see things eaten, to see things blackened and changed. With this brass nossle in his fists, with this great python spitting it's venomous karosene upon the world, the blood pounded in his head, and his hands were the hands of some amazing conductor, playing all the symphony's of blazing and burning, to bring down the tatters and charcoal ruins of history . With his symbolic helmet numbered 451 on his stolid head, and his eyes all orange flame with the thought of what came next. He flicked the ignighter, and the house jumped up in a gorging fire that burned the evening sky yellow, and orange, and black. He strode in a swarm of fireflys. 

 

Roman turned to walk back home, and was stopped by the sight of a young boy. He had blond curls with shiny sapphires for eyes. He was attempting to catch the ashes from the burning house. Another boy was with him, one he had seen before. Virgil. Pale and fragile, with violet amber eyes. He was sitting on the grass, not to far from the other. He had his head tilted back gazing at the moon, as if something was up there.

The young blond noticed Montag and ran up to him. "Are you my new neighbor?" He pointed over to his house.

Roman nodded, "uh.. Yes."

"Well in that case, I'm guessing your the fireman." He chirped looking at Roman in childlike awe

Roman nodded again.

Patton tilted his head. "You wanna know something strange? I'm not scared of you."

Roman laughed "Why would you be scared of me?" 

Who could ever be scared of a fireman?

"Most people are you know." Patton hummed.

Roman stayed silent at that,"What?" .

"Is it true that firemen used to save houses from fires?"

Roman blinked suprised. "Houses have always been burned by firemen."

Patton walked away towards the burning house. With a sigh of relief, Roman turned around yelping in alarm. Virgil smiled at his discomfort.

"Aww, are you scared of me?" Virgil's, Cheshire grin uneased Roman.

"Sorry! But you do this thing where you just. ApPeaR!" 

Virgil laughed, "walk with me," he gestured towards Romans house.

Roman, obviously unconfterable, followed Virgil. They had talked before, and Virgil seemed to swing moods quickly. The first time they met they weren't to friendly, still aren't friends, but have nice confusing chats.

"Did you know, that billboards used to be only five feet long." Virgil looked intensely at Roman, waiting for his response.

"Really?" He asked, nervously laughing.

"Yep, now that cars are faster, they needed to stretch out the ads so people could read them." 

Roman laughed. "Really?"

They stayed silent for a while....

"Do you read any of the books you burn?"

Roman almost jumped out of his skin. " That's illegal! NO!"

Virgil shrugged. "Just asking," then Virgil smirked, "How are you always so oblivious." He had a cheeky grin on his face.

Roman laughed. "What?"

"Why are you laughing? I didn't say anything funny." Virgil pointed out, frowning.

Roman hesitated. "I... I don't know why."

Virgil smiled. "Like I said, oblivious."

"I am not!"

Virgil spun around to face Roman, no trace of joking in his eyes. "Really?" Virgil stood in Romans face, looking very intimidating despite being a good foot smaller than Roman. "Your oblivious." He said, "because I know everything you can't"

Roman snorted.

"Did you know that in the morning, there's dew on the grass?"

Roman had a look of realization cross his face. How the hell did he not notice? 

Virgil looked up at the moon. "Did you know, that if you tilt your head just right, there's a man in the moon?"

Roman gazed at the moon, he couldn't remember the last time he looked.

Virgil smiled satisfied with his expression, "are you happy?"

Roman turned to look at Virgil. But he was gone.

Am I happy? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy. But the words rung in Romans head. Of course I'm happy. He insisted.

I'm happy.


End file.
